callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mystery Box
The Mystery box (also known as the Magic Box, Random Box, Random Weapon Chest, Toy Box or most commonly the Box) is a random weapon generator which appears in all zombie maps on Call Of Duty: World At War ''and ''Call of Duty: Black Ops. Overview The Mystery Box is in all the Zombie maps except Dead Ops Arcade.In Nacht der Untoten, the Mystery Box appears in the "Help Room." In Verrückt, its original spawn is in the Generator Room. In Shi No Numa, it first is found in the room below the spawn room. In Der Riese, it spawns in front of the generator. It is a wooden box with two flashing golden question marks. In "Five" and Kino der Toten it spawns in a random place every time. On Kino der Toten its destination can be determined by a green light on the map above the box / box spawn point.Also on Five the TV screens near the box will display the new location and there is a map of spawn locations in the panic room. Buying a weapon costs 950 points. When the action button is pressed, the available weapons will loop until one randomly selected weapon will stop. This process takes about 4-5 seconds. If the weapon isn't picked up in 12 seconds, the box will reset and it will be able to be opened again in 2 seconds, except in Nacht der Untoten, the gun will sink back into the box. Many people prefer to buy their weapons here because it is the only place to get powerful weapons such as the Ray Gun, Wunderwaffe DG-2, Monkey Bomb, Thundergun, MG42, and Browning M1919. It also allows higher priced weapons to be bought for less, such as the Thompson or AK74u but it can also be a disadvantage when purchasing a weapon out of the box that is cheaper to buy on the walls such as the Kar98k or Olympia. With the Fire Sale power up, the Mystery Box only costs 10 points, and is available at all spawn locations. Weapons Available Nacht Der Untoten *Stielhandgranate (Small chance of recieving this. Usually comes while the round is changing and you have no grenades equipped.) *.357 Magnum (small chance) *BAR (has an unusable bipod) *Browning M1919 (with bipod) *Double-barreled shotgun (either regular or sawed-off w/ grip) *FG42 (with bipod) *Gewehr 43 *Kar98k (may or may not be scoped) *M1897 Trench Gun *M1A1 Carbine *M1 Garand (either with or without rifle grenade) *M2 Flamethrower *MG42 (with bipod) *MP40 *Molotov Cocktail (can't get more back when recieved) *Panzerschreck *PTRS-41 *Ray Gun *Springfield (unscoped only) *STG-44 *Thompson *PPSh-41 (iPod/iPhone only) *Type 100 (iPod/iPhone only) Verrückt *.357 Magnum *BAR (has an unusable bipod. Can have two at once, both with different names) *Browning M1919 (with bipod) *Double-barreled shotgun (can be sawed-off with grip) *FG42 (with bipod) *Gewehr 43 *Kar98k (unscoped only) *M1897 Trench Gun *M1A1 Carbine *M1 Garand *M2 Flamethrower *MG42 (with bipod) *MP40 *Molotov Cocktail *Panzerschreck *PPSh-41 *PTRS-41 *Ray Gun *Springfield (unscoped only) *STG-44 *Thompson Shi No Numa *.357 Magnum *Arisaka (unscoped only) *BAR *Browning M1919 *Double-barreled shotgun *FG42 *Gewehr 43 *M1897 Trench Gun *M1911 (extremely small chance of obtaining) *M1A1 Carbine *M1 Garand *M2 Flamethrower *MG42 *MP40 *Molotov Cocktail *Panzerschreck *PPSh-41 *PTRS-41 *Ray Gun *STG-44 *Thompson *Type 100 *Wunderwaffe DG-2 Der Riese *.357 Magnum *BAR *Browning M1919 *Double-barreled shotgun *FG42 *Gewehr 43 *Kar98k (unscoped only) *M1897 Trench Gun *M1A1 Carbine *M1 Garand (with grenade launcher) *M2 Flamethrower *MG42 *MP40 *Molotov Cocktail *Monkey Bomb *Panzerschreck *PPSh-41 *PTRS-41 *Ray Gun *STG-44 *Thompson *Type 100 *Wunderwaffe DG-2 (There are 2 programmed in the box, but the chances of both of them out at once are extremely rare) *Stielhandgranate Kino der Toten Note if playing Kino der Toten and the player or player's team all dies, if they choose to play again the box will spawn in the exact same place it started the previous game (confirmed consoles). *AUG (with ACOG scope) *Ballistic Knife *China Lake *Commando *CZ75 (occasionaly will have Dual Wield) *Dragunov *FAMAS *FN FAL *G11 (with Low Power Scope) *Galil *HK21 *L96A1 *M72 LAW *Monkey Bomb *Python *Ray Gun *RPK *Spectre *Thundergun "Five" *AUG (with ACOG scope) *Ballistic Knife *China Lake *Commando *Crossbow *CZ75 (With or Without Dual Wield) *Dragunov *FAMAS *FN FAL *G11 (with Low Power Scope) *Galil *HK21 *L96A1 *Monkey Bomb *Python *Ray Gun *RPK *Spectre *Thundergun *Winter's Howl Teddy Bear In all maps except Nacht Der Untoten, it is possible to obtain a teddy bear from the box. The teddy bear causes the box to rise up and vanish and teleport elsewhere on the map with no useful weapon dispensed; a voice in the background laughs at the player; first was from a child, then the other one which is maniacal-like. The 950 points you spent are also given back to you. It is interesting to note that in Verrückt, the box respawns only in the area that the player has opened, however, there is no indicator of the box's new location, while in Shi No Numa and Der Riese, the Box can spawn anywhere, but is marked by a beam of light, yellow in Shi No Numa, and blue in Der Riese. At some locations some players actually hope to get the Teddy Bear, as the Box may move to a more convenient place. In Shi No Numa, it will move to 1 of 6 locations, the four huts, its original location, and in the Warning Room. In Der Riese, it will move to 6 potential spots. Across from the M1897 Trenchgun, in the room with the Thompson, in each of the teleporter rooms and its original spawn. In Kino Der Toten, the location of the mystery box is located with a green light on a black board outlining the whole map near every mystery box spawn. In "Five", the location of the box is shown by a camera screen directly above one of the potential spawns. The teddy bear appears in the Box after being used several times. However, this is not a fixed amount. Unavailable weapons World At War *DP-28 *All grenades except the Stielhandgranate, Molotov Cocktails and Monkey Bomb *M9A1 Bazooka *Mosin-Nagant *Nambu *Walther P38 (unless through the "give all" cheat for PC) *Tokarev TT-33 *Type 99 *SVT-40 *BRAAAINS... * Any World at War attachment APART from Rifle Grenade, Grip, Sniper Scope, Sawed-Off, Bipod,or Extended Mags (PPSh-41 only) * Wunderwaffe DG-2 (except for Der Riese and Shi No Numa) Black Ops * Strela-3 * RPG * Enfield * AK47 * Kiparis * MAC11 * Uzi * M60 * Stoner63 * PSG1 * WA2000 * Skorpion * ASP * Makarov Attachments *Flamethrower *Flashlight *IR *Rapid Fire *Snub Nose *Upgraded Iron Sights *Suppressor Trivia *In Nacht der Untoten, there is a higher chance of getting the Ray Gun in the mystery box in earlier rounds than other maps. *On Shi No Numa, there are several footlockers that look exactly like the mystery box that can be found on top of the shelves and crates in the starting room. *In Verruckt, there is writing on the stairs on to the barrier downstairs warning that if the random box is used too often, it will move. Its exact words are: Wish too often and our wishing well will run dry *In Eviction, just before the street is reached, there will be a house with a small room inside. Kill the German in it, and it will be possible to see Mystery boxes without the question marks on it. *In Vendetta, when Reznov opens the door after the player kills the sniper, the player can hear the first 2 notes from the Mystery Box *Whenever the player takes a weapon from the box a strange noise is heard - perhaps telling the team that the box has been used. *There is a rare glitch that removes the player's secondary weapon if he obtains and takes from the mystery box the same weapon he is carrying. From then on he can only have one gun for the rest of the game. *Many players online believe that when the box is picking a weapon shooting it several times gives better weapons. This is not true as many times a player may receive a Ray Gun, or maybe a Kar98k. *Many players waste almost all their money on the Mystery Box, trying to get the weapons they want the most, like the Ray Gun, the Wunderwaffe DG-2, Browning M1919, or the MG42. Although it may be a good idea in Nacht Der Untoten, where no perks are present and only a few doors have to be opened, in other maps it is recommended that the players buy only one or a few weapons from the Mystery Box, and then, if they got weapons that they can use effectively enough during the early rounds, buy perks (at least Juggernog and maybe Speed Cola) and open a door or two, before starting to spend all their money on random weapons. *On Der Riese there is a glitch that plays the music from the perk-a-cola machines, the pack-a-punch or the growling of hellhounds if a player uses the mystery box many times in a row and sometimes quotes from different characters . *Teams should take turns on the map packs when using the box, so before they get the teddy bear, every person can have a random weapon. *Since some teams die due to people going to the box in the middle of a wave and looking at the gun instead of watching their back, tell your teammates to look at the box and tell you what you got, then turn around, decreasing their chances of getting killed while getting a random gun. *Some players online think that if you activate the Box while your player is prone, there will be a higher percentage of getting a better weapon. It has been proven to be false. *There is a very rare glitch on the iPhone/iPod Touch version in Shi No Numa on single player. The player must have opened all areas before proceeding except The Zipline and the debris that links the player's spawn room with the bottom room right next to The Box. The player has to have a Wunderwaffe and a Sawed Off Shotgun, Bouncing Betties, and one crawler, created with a Betty. The player placed while the zombie was running at you. The player must not have touched the zombie or shot the zombie and the zombie's arms should still be attached. The Box has to have moved to the Comm Room, to the Fishing Hut and back to its original spot. Before the player gets the Teddy Bear in the Fishing Hut and moves it back to its original location the player must have used all of their Betties in the round that you are on. Then you use The Box and get a Browning and right before it goes back into the box the player trades it for the shotgun. At that point you start tapping the middle of the screen as fast as possible to make sure you hit "Buy Random Weapon For 950 Points". When the player does the second it opens the player will say something like "I hate that stupid Teddy Bear!" and a Teddy Bear will rise out of the box instead of the loop of weapons. About halfway of coming out of The Box the bear will disappear and the box will remain open for the rest of the game and the player will not be able to use it again until you start a new game. What's also strange is that the minigame "Find The Grave" wasn't activated. *On Shi No Numa and Der Riese, after a Hellhound round, the Teddy Bear will come after one or two uses of the Mystery Box. *On the pre order poster for Call of Duty: Black Ops, there is a phone number that when dialed plays a song that is similar to a mystery box song. The tone resembles an Ice Cream trucks tone more though. (This tune played backwards is the real Mystery Box tune.) *On a number of Multiplayer maps based in the Pacific, such as Banzai, items that look exactly the same as the Mystery Box can be seen but can't be interacted with. *Sometimes, the Box will give a player the BAR with a Bipod. When the same player hits the Box after getting the BAR with a Bipod, the Box will sometimes give the player the BAR again, but without a Bipod. *In the "Tips" area on the load screen for any zombie map, a tip will call the Mystery Box a treasure chest.This was possibly the name the developers wanted it to be called, but the community stuck with Mystery Box. *In Call of Duty: Black Ops, there is a new power up called Fire Sale, which causes Mystery Boxes to spawn in all possible locations on the map, and reduces the cost to 10 points. *Xbox Live players can purchase a Mystery Box for their avatar. *If the player manages to open the Mystery Box while the question marks are gold, they have a higher chance of getting better weapons, e.g. Ray Gun, Thundergun. The player should watch the change from white to gold before attempting this in order to get the timing right. *The mystery box on the wii looks slightly different, as it has red ? marks. Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Imperial Zombies Category:Zombie Utilities Category:Der Riese Category:Shi No Numa Category:Videos